Toxic
by Shevine18
Summary: Blake finds himself in a situation he can't avoid. Although he comes to like the situation he is in. Shevine
1. Chapter 1

**TOXIC**

(This is my first fanfic. Inspired by the Britney Spears song Toxic. P.S I only do shevine! ^_^ please support! )

Category: RPF, slash, multi chapter fic, BlakeandAdamincollegeAU,. The rest is for you to find out ;)

Warning: Male slash, NC-17

Summary: Blake meets Adam in college and their friendship turns into so much more…They encounter problems along the way…but Blake knows he's addicted, cus' Adam's toxic...

CHAPTER I: Baby, can't you see.

"What?!" Blake hissed.

"I'm sorry, son….but yes it's true you didn't get accepted."

"Please tell me you're kiddin'!"

"Unfortunately, that's a no, son. I'm serious. You'll have to settle for EBCA."

" EBCA?"

"East Bainbrige College for the Arts."

"Well….s' better than nothin'. "

"I'm sorry son…"

And with that Mr. Shelton left the room leaving a depressed and confused Blake. Then the confusion turned into appreciation and Blake thought how much pressure would be put on him if he was put in the second most prestigious school in Oklahoma.

"Thank the heavens I wasn't put in that hard-ass school. " He muttered to himself. "Maybe this new school isn't so bad." There's only one problem….it's in fucking CHICAGO! He'd have to move away from his parents, whom he was very close with. The next day, after hours of packing up beforehand, he was set to leave for Chicago. As soon as he arrived he got the room key for his dorm and something about a roommate? He was going to worry about that later. He went in and investigated the dorm…..and was pleasantly surprised when he saw two separate beds. He'd been expecting bunk beds but that'd been a bad idea from the bad experiences he had with boarding school.

"Well….s' much better than your roommate doin' it in some other bed than th' whole bed shakin'. "

He got his tired ass on the bed wishing for a Bacardi, but said bottle of rum was at his room all the way back in Oklahoma. He heard the door creaking open and in came in his apparent roommate. Blake's eyes were in paradise, for he had seen the man with the prettiest hazel eyes he'd seen. _ Thump Thump Thump, _his heart leapt at the sight of the man before him. The problem was, he had a girlfriend and the fact that he hasn't grasped the concept of finding his sexual orientation. "Hi, I'm Adam and you must be my new roommate."

"Hi, and yes. My name's Blake"

"I guess we should get to know each other if we're going to be in the same room for the whole year"

"Ya just moved in an' you're already hittin' on me?"

Both shared their first laugh and there was more to come after Adam told the story of how he pranked his friend Carson at his highschool. They talked about how they got into EBCA and the types of music they like and blah blah blah , so straight to the point, they became like best friends in no time.

"So Adam, can I hear you play? You brought a guitar and it's obvious that you play."

"I can do better than that. I'll play you one of my songs!"

"You write songs?"

"Yup. I got this band called Maroon 5 and we've got tons of songs."

"It seems that you're already famous"

"Oh stop" Adam said jokingly. It was the first day they met and they act as though they've been friends since childhood. Adam then suddenly brought out a bottle of tequila from his bag. "Woah! Hey now you've been holding out on me! Good thing it wasn't outside of your bag"

"Wait. This isn't allowed? This makes me wanna drink this even more" Adam said with a cocky smirk. Blake blushed after seeing the cutest smile from him. "Ya don't plan on drinking that all by yourself, do ya?"

"Course not! But do plan on getting drunk, so I brought 5 of them."

"How the fuck did ya fit all o' that in your bag!?"

"I forced them in there! DUH!" Adam said rather bitchily. Adam then started to pour the tequila into the two shot glasses that he also pulled out of there.

_*clink* _"To college!" _*gulp*_

_20+shots later~_

"Woohoo! This tequila tastes like pink! It tastes like PINK!"

"Woah there, Adam! Calm the fuck down! The professors are gonna hear us." Adam then fell into Blake's arms, drunk as fuck and slowly started to fall asleep and Blake wondered what was that pig sound was." Well, whoop-de-doo, look who fell asleep" Blake put Adams body in the bed next to his wishing that there was only one where he would be pressed against Adam feeling every in…..Blake then snapped himself out of his Adam induced trance and started to lay down on _his_ bed and found himself falling asleep as well.

_~Maybe this new school wouldn't be so bad~_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II: I'm callin', A guy like you should be a warning.

Blake P.O.V

Blake is dreaming…..

_I find myself in one bed shared with Adam…_

_He wakes up. "Blake? You awake sweetie?" Huh? Sweetie!? What does he mean by sweetie?_

"_Still on a post-sex high I see?". Wait…What the fuck does he mean "post-sex high?!" _

" …_.Are you still moping over Miranda? *sigh* Ok I understand…Maybe this'll change your mind." And before I could protest, He planted his lips on mine.._

" AAAUGH!"

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Oh….It was just a dream….about ADAM! How the fuck am I supposed to look at him without thinking about this dream?! Why was Adam there and not Miranda? She is my girlfriend!

"Umm, Blake? You ok dude?"

"Uh…Yeah. S'just a bad dream"

"Seriously dude, what age are you? Five?"Adam said laughing "Shut up." Oh shit. I'm blushing. Why the fuck am I blushing? I mean the guy's attractive but….Ugh…

"HEEEY! Earth to Blake?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"What've you been thinking about?"

"Nothing…" I lied bitch, I was thinking about you, but you'd never find that out.

"Hey, we got like 30 minutes 'til assembly. Better take a bath, I guess" What is he doing? Oh, he's taking off his shi….Holy shit! I thought this guy was attractive but damn….All those tattoos are driving me nuts! He's basically a canvas for tattoos!

"Like what you see, Blake?"

"Ah, shut up ya bastard." Adam is laughing. What the fuck? Here I am with a semi-hard from lookin' at your body and you're laughing? Ok try to act normal and not aroused.

"Hey, make me one after you're done!"

"I'm not a maid ya dickhead!" I laugh at this guy's bitchiness, seriously who can be that bitchy and get away with being straight. I can't believe this guy.

"Whatever asshole"

_~10 minutes later~_

"Hey Big Country, I'm done!"

"Big Country?"

"What? You're from Oklahoma and you have this weird country drawl."

"Well that seems to be turning you on. "

"What th…HOLY SHIT! I'm sorry." Hahahah! This guy has a boner! That's priceless! Wait. Fuck. I'm having one too o.O Crap! I hope he doesn't notice.

"S'okay dude, I'm not a girl so you don't have to apologize. Heck you could fuck a girl in your bed and I won't give a damn. "

"Dude, you are fucked up. Oh and just to clarify, I'm bi."

"Oh, wasn't expecting that. "

"Why, do I look too straight for you?"

"Nope. You look to gay to be bi!" Bitch! I'm actually liking the fact that you're bi. I might have a chance. Oh wait…Miranda, oh yeah. I gotta snap outta this.

"Hey cowboy, you're staring off into space again. Whatcha' thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Miranda, my girlfriend. She's all the way back in Oklahoma. I miss her a lot"

"Oh…" Wait, I think he pouting a little bit. I might be imagining things but maybe Adam might be a little jealous? Hmm, I can see it now. Our bodies pressed against each other, Adam writhing in ecstasy as we…..Ok drifting off. I'm not gay. I have to remember the fact that I'm not gay.

"So taking a bath yet Blake?"

"Oh shit!" I had to rush 'cus there was only 10 minutes left.

Crap! Crap! Man this is the fastest bath I've ever taken…Ok I'm done

"Shit! I gotta get dressed!" Is Adam biting his lip? He is! Somehow, I find that very attractive. Now he's staring at me while I'm half naked, in a towel. Oh crap o.O Supress the urge to kiss the guy here right now.

"Hey, speed it up cowboy! We got only 2 more minutes!"

"Ok ok!"

"Seriously? Man, you are such a cowboy" This bitch is chuckling!

"What are you laughing at? You're shirt's practically a rag!"

"Aw hell no!" I couldn't help but laugh at this guy's black woman accent!(no racism intended)

After the freshman introductory class all of us were excused. We arrived at our dorm after we were practically bored to death! "Hey Adam, I forgot! You were supposed to play me something!"

"Perfect timing, cowboy. I was gonna play one of my songs anyways"

There he was playing like it was natural to him. Oh! He sings. Hmm He sounds a bit girly…It's sorta cute

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

Other than the girly voice, he's magnificent. His voice is so full of emotion

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know, I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies it's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open you come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothin' at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Those may be straight lyrics but I think he might be singing it to me? Nah. He probably has girlfriend or a boyfriend somewhere.

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

"That was wonderful. Your voice is incredible albeit girly"

"Thanks. Well now you owe me. But then again maybe I'll get you to play some other time, 'cus I am fucking tired! My fingers feel like they've been stepped on by your huge-ass feet!"

"Well haha ya dickweed"

"Well I need to take a nap. _*yawn*_ Good night darling"

"Ah shut up ya asshole" Hmm, there's something that makes me feel good when he calls me that.

_~This makes me love this school even more~_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III: It's dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Adam P.O.V

_~Right before they drank~_

"I forced them in there! DUH!" I just loved being bitchy. The guy's pretty cute I'll give you that, although I'd doubt the guy has any interest in me though.

_*clink*_ "To college!" _*gulp*_

_20+shots later~_

"Woohoo! This tequila tastes like pink! It tastes like PINK!"

"Woah there, Adam! Calm the fuck down! The professors are gonna hear us." I find myself really drunk and falling but something with big hands caught me from behind. Oh, it's Blake…I'm so sleepy…. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

" AAAUGH!"

"Dude, what the fuck?!" What the hell's wrong with Blake? He's looking a little shocked. Hmm…He's quiet all of the sudden.

"Umm, Blake? You ok dude?"

"Uh…Yeah. S'just a bad dream"

"Seriously dude, what age are you? Five?" Hmmm? There he goes again. Even my hardcore jokes won't snap him out of this trance or something…

"HEEEY! Earth to Blake?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"What've you been thinking about?"

"Nothing…" He looks a bit sad….

"Hey, we got like 30 minutes 'til assembly. Better take a bath, I guess" Ah thank god! It was too hot here. I just needed to take off my shirt. Oh ho ho, I may be cocky but I think Blake is checking me out. Maybe tattoos turn him on. I think this guy has a tattoo kink! Hmm, I wonder what other kinks this guy has. Blake, Blake, Blake, still checking me out I see.

"Like what you see, Blake?"

"Ah, shut up ya bastard." I think I found someone with more of a sailor mouth than me.

"Hey, make me one after you're done!"

"I'm not a maid ya dickhead!" Hmm maybe I need to wash this off with a bath….Ahhh this hot water feels nice… Hmm…Great! I find myself thinking about Blake. How his callused hands would feel on my skin, exploring every inch of my body… What am I thinking? He's straight!

"Hey Big Country, I'm done!"

"Big Country?"

"What? You're from Oklahoma and you have this weird country drawl."

"Well that seems to be turning you on. "

"What th…HOLY SHIT! I'm sorry." Fuck! I went out when I still had a boner from thinking about Blake.

"S'okay dude, I'm not a girl so you don't have to apologize. Heck you could fuck a girl in your bed and I won't give a damn. "

"Dude, you are fucked up. Oh and just to clarify, I'm bi." I secretly also want you to fuck me :D

"Oh, wasn't expecting that. "

"Why, do I look too straight for you?"

"Nope. You look to gay to be bi!" Well, fuck you Shelton! Laugh your ass off. Hmm? Not again, he's having that trance.

"Hey cowboy, you're staring off into space again. Whatcha' thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Miranda, my girlfriend. She's all the way back in Oklahoma. I miss her a lot"

"Oh…" I really mean…Fuck Miranda! I'm right here while this bitch you're talking about is all the way in Oklahoma! God, I have to change the subject.

"So taking a bath yet Blake?"

"Oh shit!"

_~ 5 minutes later ~_

"Shit! I gotta get dressed!" Man this guy hot when he's shirtless! Oh how I'd love to feel that muscular body pressed against me…I gotta bite my lip to prevent myself from saying anything stupid that might jeopardize our friendship I still gotta say something.

"Hey, speed it up cowboy! We got only 2 more minutes!"

"Ok ok!"

"Seriously? Man, you are such a cowboy" My GOD! He's wearing a plaid polo shirt -_- How stereotypical.

"What are you laughing at? You're shirt's practically a rag!" Whaddaya mean? This thing costs 200 bucks ya ass!

"Aw hell no!" I gave him my best black woman accent and he actually laughed. Although I'm really not that racist.

The freshman introductory class was a snoozefest! Ugh thank god we're back at the dorm!

"Hey Adam, I forgot! You were supposed to play me something!" Well somebody has good memory.

"Perfect timing, cowboy. I was gonna play one of my songs anyways" No, I wasn't, I was going to lie down on my bed and take a fucking nap.

Here goes nothing. This is for you ya bastard.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know, I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies it's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open you come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothin' at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Hmm, you keep staring at my face….

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

"That was wonderful. Your voice is incredible albeit girly" Well thank you good sir.

"Thanks. Well now you owe me. But then again maybe I'll get you to play some other time, 'cus I am fucking tired! My fingers feel like they've been stepped on by your huge-ass feet!"

I'm thinking that your voice is probably like one of those country singers. Or maybe not…..

"Well haha ya dickweed"

"Well I need to take a nap. _*yawn*_ Good night darling" I mean the darling part

"Ah shut up ya asshole"

I like him…. I've confirmed it…No, I don't just like him! I _want _him. I want Blake Shelton


	4. Chapter 4

Caution: The smut begins here.

Oh, and Happy Mother's Day BITCHES!

CHAPTER IV: Too High, Can't Come Down

Adam P.O.V

Adam is dreaming…..

"_Ah! Fuck! D-don't stop! Right there!"_

"_Shit, Adam, You're so tight."_

"_Blake, I'm c-close!"_

"_Adam! Adam! Adaaaaam!" Hmm? Why is he screaming so loud?_

"_Adam! Wake Up!" What does he mean? I'm already awake!_

"ADAAAM! We're late for assembly!"

"What the heck?" Oh, I was dreaming. Damn it! Oh what I'd do to have that dream be real…..Eww, I sound like a little girl! Blech!

"Get the fuck up!"

"Ok ok, I'm up" Sheesh! Somebody has some serious man-period today. He's so cute when he's mad.

A few minutes after me and Blake got dressed, we went to assembly which was an annoying part of the college schedule. Me and Blake are almost always in the same class, except for one. So for a terrifying 1 and a half hour time period, I won't see his beautiful blue eyes, his curly and tousled hair, his well defined body. What I know is that I MUST have him.

After classes I went back to the dorm and found Blake sprawled out on the bed looking at something on his phone

"Hey Big Country, Whatcha' doin'? "

Blake P.O.V

"Umm, Nothing." I was looking at this photo of you naked with hands covering your junk! Woohoo! Well, this left little to the imagination.

"Really?"

"What part of nothing don't you understand?"

"Everything." How dare this bitch make sense while not makin' sense at the same time!

"Well, I'm not telling you what it is."

"Maybe I'll just find out for myself." His cockiness never fails to amuse me.

"We really need to get outta here, there's a bar nearby, wanna come with me?" I would be more eager if this was a date.

"You asking me out, Adam?" If I wasn't dating Miranda this would be a real date.

"Fucking NO!"

"Aw, come on" I then grabbed him into a hug wanting to see what his reaction would be. Oh, a blush….Wait. …Blush? Ha! Gotcha!

"Blake, this is creepy as fuck! Stop it!" Nope, I won't bitch! Hahaha!

"Come on, let's go! Or do I have to carry you?"

"Hell nooooOOO!" So I just carried the guy without giving a fuck what he bitches about up there.

Adam P.O.V

Oh god! This guy's so fucking tall! I feel like I'm gonna fall off his back! O.o Oh crap, I'm riding on Blake's back while I'm hard…..Might as well turn this into a porno -_-. Oh, we're at the bar already.

"I'll have a gin and tonic"

"Really? I'd think you of all people would rather have tequila."

"Oh, and I'm guessing you'll have a Bacardi?" Of course, he would.

"Oh no, I'm gonna drink outta the sewer" I just gave him an eyeroll so bitchy I think my eyes saw the back of my head.

"If my sarcasm get's me an eyeroll, might s' well be sarcastic more often."

So a couple more drinks later Blake was very drunk, and I mean VERY drunk. We arrived back at the college dorm but then Blake was acting all weird. He was all over me, I swear. He was hugging me annoyingly tight.

"Hey rockstar. "

"Rockst-" And before I could reply, he pinned me against the wall, and started kissing me, hard. His tongue was pushing against my mouth, so I opened my it. He started to violate my mouth with his tongue, slowly circling it, and that just drove me nuts! Oh wait…this guy is _straight_, and he has a girlfriend….I had to pull away. I just gave him a light shove. Boy, the next day was sure gonna be awkward.

"Hey?! What's your problem?"

"You're girlfriend! I can't be kissing someone in a commited relationship!"

"She's not even here. Why make a big deal about it?" Oh Blake…You are SO fucking drunk.

"You know what, you should sleep…" I forced him to lay on the bed, but he held on to me and I fell onto the bed with him. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. He started to put light kisses on my neck.

"Blake! Let go!"

"Ok, ok sheesh" My god, was he persistent. I would be VERY eager to continue this, but he belonged to someone else.

Blake P.O.V

I woke up the next morning wondering what the hell happened when I was drunk…..Wait…..Hmm?

"_Hey rockstar"_

"_Rocksta-"_

"_Hey?!What's your problem?"_

"_You're girlfriend! I can't be kissing someone in a commited relationship!"_

"_She's not even here. Why make a big deal about it?"_

"_You know what, you should sleep…"_

"_Blake!Let go!"_

"_Ok, ok sheesh" _

Then it came back to me. Oh fuck… I have to apologize to Adam. "Adam? Are you taking a bath" There was no reply. He then came out 3 minutes later, with nothing but a towel and a depressed face. "Hey Adam. I'm really sorry for last night." He just shrugged it off and said "K…." It seems as if I couldn't be forgiven…

"Look Adam, I didn't mean for last night to jeopardize the bromance…"

"…Ok, fine. I forgive you. And besides, you were drunk."

"Remind me not to drink too much with you in the same room."

"Oh God, I don't even want to think about what'll happen if there's a next time!"

"There ya go! Come on, gimme a hug." Hmm, it feels nice to hug with Adam…

"Hey Adam, I'm going to a bar. I really need to cool off"

"I'm coming, just to take you home when you pass out, ya jackass"

"Hey! If anybody's the jackass, it's you!"

So after minutes of bantering we went to the bar and we were…surprised.

"Anne!?"

"Miranda?!"

We caught both of our girlfriends making out….Which is sorta hot, but nonetheless, cheating.

"Well this is awkward…"


End file.
